Chichot przeznaczenia
by missMHO
Summary: oneshot zainspirowany piosenką "Seven devils" Florence and The Machine. /slash; fantasy/supernatural AU /


_Napisałam tego oneshota przy jednym posiedzeniu ostatniej niedzieli, gdy słuchałam na repeat'cie "Seven Devils". Sama nie jestem pewna co tak do końca mi z tego wyszło, żaden wielce odkrywczy temat to nie jest, ale moja beta (i osobisty Watson) Aalayah powiedziała, że mnie zabije jeżeli tego nie opublikuję, więc... rozumiecie, nie miałam wyboru ;) Poza tym to i tak AU, więc rządzi się swoimi prawami...  
Wszelkie _reviews_ i opinie na temat tekstu mile widziane. _

_Radzę posłuchać "Seven devils" Florence and The Machine podczas czytania, wspaniale nadaje klimatu._

ж

**WARNING: fantasy/supernatural AU; slash**

* * *

_Seven devils all around you _

_Seven devils in your house _

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning, _

_And I'll be dead before the day is done _

_Before the day is done_

_And now all your love will be exorcised _

_And we will find you saying it's to be harmonized. _

_And it's an even sum _

_It's a melody _

_It's a battle cry _

_It's a symphony _

_They can keep me alive _

_'Til I tear the walls _

_'Til I slave your hearts _

_And they take your souls _

_And what have we done? _

_Can it be undone? _

_In the evil's heart _

_In the evil's soul _

_Seven devils all around you _

_Seven devils in your house _

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning _

_I'll be dead before the day is done _

_Before the day is done_

_[Florence + The Machine "Seven devils"]_

* * *

John zerwał się ze snu. Coś było nie w porządku.

Podniósł się z łóżka na ułamek sekundy, ogarnął pokój nieostrym spojrzeniem i padł z powrotem na twardy materac. Zamknął powieki, łudząc się, że uda mu się wrócić w objęcia Morfeusza, jednak coś, czego nie potrafił określić, krzyczało w jego wnętrzu, że nie może teraz zasnąć, że ta noc jest przeznaczona na coś o wiele ważniejszego. Próbował odrzucić to uczucie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak gwałtownie się obudził. Nie pamiętał, o czym śnił, lecz nie był zdziwiony, że mógł to być koszmar. Od kiedy pierwsza osoba umarła pod jego skalpelem, miewał ciężkie noce. Krew na jego rękach, rozdzierający, nieprzerwany pisk aparatury monitorującej pracę serca, twarze krewnych wykrzywione w rozpaczy i nieudolnie ukrywanym oskarżeniu. A dzisiaj znów… Trzeci pacjent, którego stracił w swojej karierze. Czasem czuł się jak chłop, który wyskakuje z patykiem na rycerza w kutej zbroi. Tylko, z kim naprawdę walczył w tych swoim żałosnych podrywach z malutkim skalpelem? Z Bogiem, Śmiercią?

Odetchnął głośno. Był przepełniony jakimś wewnętrznym podnieceniem, niepokojem. Co się z nim działo? Choć kładł się spać ogromnie zmęczony ciężkim dyżurem, teraz czuł się jakby przedawkował kofeinę. Podniósł się z zamiarem wypicia szklanki ciepłego mleka, gdy nagle zamarł w połowie ruchu, nim zdążył w pełni ściągnąć z siebie kołdrę.

W jego pokoju ktoś był.

Nie widział go dokładnie, stał w najciemniejszym kącie pokoju, lecz pomimo smukłej sylwetki, mógł z pewnością określić, że to mężczyzna. Miał na sobie długi ciemny płaszcz, który zdawał się fantazyjnie zlewać z całą jego postacią, choć musiało być to być złudzenie, jakie dawał słaby blask ulicznych latarni padający przez niezasłonięte okna. Jego twarz była upiornie blada, jasne oczy błyszczały dziwacznie w ciemności, czoło przysłaniały skręcone pukle czarnych włosów. Jego głowa drgnęła i przechyliła się lekko na bok, gdy zorientował się, że John go obserwuje.

-Kim jesteś? Co do cholery tu robisz? – John był wdzięczny, że głos nie zdradził jego zdenerwowania spowodowanego mieszanką zdziwienia, dezorientacji i dziwnego ścisku żołądku, a brzmiał pewnie i ostro.

-Ty mnie widzisz – parsknął intruz. John nie był pewien czy było to bardziej niedowierzanie czy zadowolenie, czy może oba na raz.

-Tak, widzę obcego mężczyznę w mojej sypialni w środku nocy – doktor cedził groźnie słowa, choć wewnętrznie sam zastanawiał się, czemu właściwie gada z tym gościem zamiast wyrzucić chudzielca z mieszkania na zbity pysk.

Intruz zrobił krok na przód, światło zagrało na jego twarzy ukazując mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe i pełne usta. John był _absolutnie _pewien, że to lęk spowodował jego przyspieszone tętno.

-Boisz się mnie, doktorze Watson? – spytał. Jego głos miał niezwykle głęboką nutę i John nie wiedzieć czemu chciał aby mężczyzna nie przestawał mówić. Przełknął ślinę, mrużąc oczy. To wszystko to musiał być sen.

-A powinienem? Co robisz w moim mieszkaniu?

-To bardzo dobre pytanie. Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. _Coś_ kazało mi za tobą podążać, od kiedy zetknąłem się dzisiaj z tobą w szpitalu.

John czuł jak każde słowo, zamiast rozjaśniać sytuację, wprawia go jedynie w jeszcze większą konsternację.

-W szpitalu? Jesteś kimś z rodziny mojego pacjenta?

Intruz uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, a John poczuł dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

-Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. – Jestem jedynie Wysłannikiem. Albo pośrednikiem, jak niektórzy wolą określać moją _pracę._

John nie zauważył, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie zmniejszył dzielący ich dystans. Znajdował się teraz już tylko metr od łóżka.

-Dlaczego _ty?_ – spytał nagle, a John miał wrażenie, że nie były to słowa skierowane do niego. Jego serce biło jak szalone, a to coś w jego wnętrzu, co nie pozwalało mu wcześniej zasnąć, krzyczało w odpowiedzi „dlatego, że wszystko zawsze prowadziło do tej nocy, do tego spotkania".

-Kim jesteś? – wydusił znów John, choć tym razem to pytanie miało o wiele głębszy wymiar.

Intruz był nagle niebezpiecznie blisko, pochylając się nad doktorem. John oddychał urywanie przez lekko rozchylone usta, jakby nie mógł złapać oddechu.

-Nie jestem człowiekiem, jeżeli o to pytasz.

John powinien być przestraszony, uciekać, lecz zamiast jakiejkolwiek rozsądnej reakcji, trwał bez ruchu, zajęty czymś zupełnie innym – pomimo starań nie potrafił określić koloru oczu czarnowłosego mężczyzny, choć teraz widział je z tak niewielkiej odległości. Jego tęczówki przypominały supernowę, hipnotyzującą mieszankę barw, od której nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

-Masz jakieś imię? – wyartykułował John, zanim zdał sobie sprawę jak trywialne jest to pytanie przy tych wszystkich kwestiach, które powinien teraz poruszyć. Intruz uśmiechnął się.

-Mam ich wiele, a większość z nich jest zakazana lub niemożliwa do wymówienia dla ludzkich istnień. Ale możesz mówić mi Sherlock.

-Sherlock – John wypróbował jak to słowo brzmi na jego języku i nie wiedzieć czemu, uśmiechnął się.

-Dlaczego się ciebie nie boję? Dlaczego czuję się jakbym czekał na tę chwilę całe życie? – spytał, a jego oczy błysnęły przerażeniem, gdy zorientował się, że wypowiedział te kłębiące się w nim myśli na głos.

-Może dlatego, że mi się zdaje, że czekałem na to całą wieczność – Sherlock odpowiedział.

John nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje. I choć jego głowa była przepełniona wątpliwościami i pytaniami, to więcej słów już nie padło w tej konwersacji. Doktor chwycił poły ciemnego płaszcza, przyciągając do siebie Sherlocka i wpijając się w jego usta, otrzymał przepełnioną nieludzką pasją odpowiedź.

ж

John wpatrywał się w sufit, rozkoszując się każdą sekundą trwającego błogostanu. Jego dłoń bawiła się lokami na głowie Sherlocka, który leżał wtulony w jego klatkę piersiową. John wiedział, że to idylliczne poczucie, które go wypełnia jest czymś więcej niż satysfakcją po najlepszym seksie jego życia. W tym wszystkim było coś więcej, coś ponadludzkiego, przekraczającego jego rozumienie. Wiedział jedynie, że pustka, którą przez całe życie starał się ignorować i odpychać w najgłębsze czeluście nieświadomości, zniknęła. Jego całe jestestwo wydawało się wreszcie poukładane w swoją właściwą formę.

-Dlaczego byłeś zdziwiony, że cię widzę? – spytał John, nie przerywając tańca swojej dłoni we włosach kochanka. Sherlock poruszył się niespokojnie, lecz po kilku sekundach napięcie odeszło i znów leżał bezbronny w ramionach doktora.

-Bo zazwyczaj żywi ludzie mnie nie widzą, John.

-„Żywi"? – powtórzył. Nagle kawałki układanki znalazły swoje miejsce. – Wcześniej mówiłeś, że jesteś Wysłannikiem… Wysłannikiem Śmierci? – prawie wyszeptał ostatnie dwa słowa.

Sherlock podniósł się tak, aby mógł nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. Pogładził długimi palcami linię szczęki kochanka.

-Tak. Dzisiaj przyszedłem po Alexandra Drake'a, który umarł na twoim stole operacyjnym. Wtedy cię ujrzałem i… Poczułem tę _więź_… Rozumiesz?

John kiwnął głową. Rozumiał, choć nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Powinien być przerażony, skonfundowany, lecz zamiast tego czuł się jakby świat istniał tylko dla tej jednej nocy.

-Więc, dlaczego zobaczyłem cię w mojej sypialni? Nie widziałem cię w szpitalu.

-Jeżeli chcę, śmiertelnicy mogą zobaczyć moją fizyczną formę. Moja podświadomość musiała zadziałać… Moje zmysły wariują dzisiejszej nocy, nie wiem, co się dzieje.

John uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Ja też nie. Ale nie chcę, aby to się kiedykolwiek skończyło.

Sherlock oparł czoło kochanka o swoje i zamarł na długą chwilę.

-Co z nami będzie? – spytał John, nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia głosu.

-Nie wiem. Pierwszy raz w historii mojej egzystencji, nie wiem.

ж

Gdy John obudził się rano, wypełniało go porażające zimno. Łóżko było puste, a noc spędzona z Sherlockiem wydawała się snem, trikiem jego podświadomości. Jednak wiedział, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę, te uczucia nie mogły być fałszywe. Wiedział też, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak żałośnie, a jego sypialnia nie była tak _pusta. _Zdawało mu się, że ktoś gołą ręką wyrwał mu serce – czy to znaczyło, że był martwy?

Życie zdawało się płynąć dalej bez baczenia na wydarzenia tamtej nocy, której wspomnienia John trzymał się jak boi na oceanie pozbawionej sensu wegetacji. Znalazł się w stanie, w którym za każdym razem, gdy ktoś umierał na jego stole, maniakalnie wodził wokół siebie wzrokiem, szukając postaci w ciemnym płaszczu i obserwujących go, nieprzeniknionych jasnych oczu.

Nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać, ale czasem sam nie był pewien, czy to nie wszechogarniająca śmierć nie była powodem, dla którego zdecydował się pojechać do Afganistanu. Gdzie indziej mógł prowadzić tak dynamiczny żywot, by zapomnieć, choć na chwilę, gdzie była jeszcze większa szansa napotkania Wysłannika, jeżeli nie na wojnie?

Czasem modlił się, do wszystkich znanych sobie bogów, a czasem nawet do samej Śmierci, o możliwość ponownego spotkania Sherlocka. Czuł się oszukany – przez jakąkolwiek siłę wyższą, jaka tam istniała. Dano mu posmak poczucia całości, a potem brutalnie odebrano. Jak szczeniak, którego dajesz małemu dziecku do zabawy na jeden dzień, tylko po to, by potem zatopić psiaka w rzece na oczach malca, który już oddał mu serce.

ж

Tuż przed swoim kolejnym spotkaniem z Wysłannikiem, nie był nawet w stanie zorientować się, że to, czego tak pragnął, nadchodzi wielkimi krokami. Niestety, ból był jedyną rzeczą, o której myślał, gdy leżał w jakimś opuszczonym afgańskim domu i własnymi rękami wydłubywał kulę ze swojego ramienia. Dopiero, gdy oślepiający ból i duszący zapach krwi wypełniający jego nozdrza nagle odeszły, zastąpione lekkością, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje.

Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, zobaczył swoje własne ciało oraz nieciekawie wyglądającą kałużę krwi, która otaczała jego ramię i głowę jak złowieszcza szkarłatna aureola. Pod drugiej stronie stał Wysłannik w ciemnym płaszczu. Miał ciemnobrązowe oczy i długie blond włosy, które złowieszczo komponowały się z jego nieludzką bladością.

-Jesteś gotów, czy chcesz jeszcze się ze sobą pożegnać? – spytał Wysłannik znudzonym tonem. John nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czuł się zawiedzony. Myślał, że to Sherlock po niego przyjdzie i jeszcze, chociaż przez krótką chwilę poczuje tę kompletność. Czyżby więź, która zdawała się ich jednoczyć między światami, nie potrafiła ich połączyć w jego ostatnich chwilach?

Wtedy ujrzał go kątem oka - druga czarna postać pojawiła się z nikąd po jego prawej.

-Nie! – krzyknął Sherlock, a w jego rękach nagle zmaterializowała się długa kosa, którą ludzie w swoich wyobrażeniach tak bardzo lubili wciskać w dłonie Śmierci. Sherlock zaatakował blondwłosego Wysłannika, nim ten zdążył się odwrócić w jego stronę. Ostrze przeszło na wylot przez jego tors, czarna krew wypłynęła z ust. Brązowe oczy zastygły w wyrazie niezrozumienia, nim cała jego postać rozpadła się na srebrny popiół rozwiany przez powiew wiatru, którego John nie poczuł na swojej twarzy, choć znajdował się tak blisko.

Nim jego umysł zdążył zarejestrować wszystko, co się stało, Sherlock był już przy nim, trzymając go kurczowo za ramiona.

-Musisz tam wrócić! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie, a John poczuł jak wypełnia go błogość, wynikająca jedynie z bliskości czarnowłosego Wysłannika.

-Przecież to niemożliwe, nie można powrócić z martwych.

-Nic nie jest niemożliwe, powinieneś się tego nauczyć tamtej nocy, John – odparł Sherlock. John nie dostał szansy by odpowiedzieć. Usta Sherlocka połączyły się z jego w namiętnym pocałunku, a dłonie Wysłannika objęły czule twarz kochanka.

Następnym uczuciem, jakie pamiętał był przeszywający ból i walka o oddech, po tym jak obudził się w kałuży własnej krwi.

ж

Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić, jakim cudem John przeżył pomimo takiej utraty krwi. Nikt prócz samego Johna, lecz on nie mógł z nikim podzielić się swoją wiedzą.

Jego życie stało się gorsze niż kiedykolwiek. Wspomnienie utraconej kompletności prześladowało go w prawie każdej chwili, a od kiedy stał się inwalidą wojennym, miał aż za dużo tych chwil, w których nie miał czym zająć swoich myśli. Było mu szkoda jego terapeutki, która nieustannie próbowała go zrozumieć i osadzić źródło cierpień.

Ulubionym zajęciem Johna stało się czyszczenie broni. Utrzymywał pistolet w idealnej kondycji, aż za często kuszony by przyłożyć zimną lufę do skroni i nadusić spust. Wspomnienie lekkości, jaką poczuł wtedy, umierając w Afganistanie było czymś, czego nie mógł odpędzić, gdy każdego ranka budził się w swojej nudnej, pozbawionej sensu egzystencji. Jednak nie potrafił się odważyć na samobójstwo, pamiętając determinację w oczach Sherlocka, gdy ten zgładził Wysłannika, który przyszedł po Johna po postrzale.

ж

John zerwał się ze snu.

Serce biło mu jak szalone, a aż nadto znajome uczucie wypełniało całe jego wnętrze. Rozejrzał się z nadzieją po sypialni, lecz niestety otaczała go jedynie ciemność.

-Sherlock? – spytał niepewnym głosem. Cisza.

Coś było nie tak. Przecież ostatni raz, gdy tak się czuł, w rogu sypialni czuwał Wysłannik, który śledził go od momentu, gdy pod skalpelem zmarł jego trzeci pacjent. Czyżby już postradał zmysły i jego własne jestestwo go oszukiwało?

Poczuł się bliski łez. To było nie w porządku, _nie fair._

Niespodziewanie, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi wejściowych. Zdziwiony, zwrócił wzrok na zegarek stojący na szafce – pierwsza w nocy. Wstał, odsuwając poprzednie uczucia na bok i na boso przekuśtykał przez swoje niewielkie mieszkanie. Nie dbając o jakiekolwiek zasady bezpieczeństwa, otworzył drzwi na oścież.

Po drugiej stronie stał Sherlock. Jego płaszcz nie wydawał się oplatać go w tak kuriozalny sposób jak ostatnio, a sama postać mężczyzny wydawała się bardziej krucha.

-Sherlock? – wydusił z siebie John, gdy jego mózg wreszcie przetrawił informacje, jakich dostarczały mu jego oczy.

-Witaj, John.

Doktor wciągnął go do mieszkania, zamknął drzwi z impetem, nie dbając o huk, który musiał obudzić połowę sąsiadów, i wpił się w usta Sherlocka, nim padły jakiekolwiek słowa wyjaśnienia. Znów był kompletny, cały świat poszedł w niepamięć, nic więcej nie miało znaczenia.

-Jestem człowiekiem, John – wyznał Sherlock, gdy oderwali się od siebie dla złapania oddechu. John jedynie spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

-To kara za zgładzenie tamtego Wysłannika, który po ciebie przyszedł. Zostałem zdegradowany do zwykłego śmiertelnika, by przeżyć krótkie życie na ziemi i umrzeć jak każdy człowiek.

-A więc to kara?

Sherlock zaśmiał się radośnie, wplatając palce we włosy kochanka.

-Wygląda na to, że Los zaśmiał się tym razem nawet z Siedmiu, bo dla mnie… Dla mnie to jest błogosławieństwo.

-Siedmiu? – spytał John, składając delikatnie pocałunki na twarzy Sherlocka.

-Rządzą zaświatami… Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?

-Zupełnie żadne.

Ich usta połączyły się ponownie, a John mógłby przysiąść, że przez ułamek sekundy zadzwonił mu w uszach usatysfakcjonowany chichot przeznaczenia.

жжж коиiес жжж


End file.
